


Полёт

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	Полёт

Шульдих зарылся в одеяло поглубже и попытался заснуть. Как назло, сон не шёл.

В голове то и дело крутились обрывки мыслей, смысла в них не было, но отключиться основательнее легкой дремы решительно не выходило.

Проснулся Шульдих от настойчивого писка мобильного, который он оставил лежать в изголовье. Смс была лаконичной: "Боже, столько пить нельзя. Целую". Рыжий перечитал смс, пощупал себе лоб на наличие очень высокой температуры, закрыл сообщение, перезагрузил мобильный, прочитал смс ещё раз — за время всех этих манипуляций ничего существенно не изменилось. Определитель номера повторно высветил "Б. Кроуфорд". Нет, Шульдих, конечно, краем уха слышал, что напарник собирался проветриться в компании друзей, но до какой степени надо было "проветриться", чтобы прислать ему смс подобного содержания?!

Сев на кровати, рыжий завернулся поплотнее в одеяло и, немного подумав, набрал ему ответ: "Лети домой". Не успел он отложить телефон, как тот снова запищал. "А ещё зацвели липы. Медовый запах сводит с ума".

Телепат сморгнул, покосился на окно. Никаких лип там не было. Он вздохнул и чихнул.

— Команды болеть не было, — раздался насмешливый голос от двери.

Шульдих повернул голову и посмотрел на прислонившегося к косяку напарника. Скрещенные руки, склоненная на бок голова, дразнящая улыбка и хитрый прищур — радость фетишиста, а не живой человек.

— По-моему, тебе пора приземлиться на подушку, — уловив аромат алкоголя и оценив его концентрацию в воздухе, предположил рыжий.

— Между прочим, я ждал от тебя смс. И проверял телефон каждые пятнадцать минут, — обвиняюще сообщил Оракул.

Шульдих поперхнулся. У него закралась уверенность, что мир ощутимо сошел с ума.

Рыжий многое мог предположить, но не подобное. Может, это у него жар?

— А я должен был написать?

— Разумеется. Ты же любишь меня, — немного раздраженным тоном сообщил Кроуфорд.

— Я... я?!

— Ты.

Кроуфорд оттолкнулся от косяка и подошел к рыжему.

— Есть возражения?

— Нет... да!

Брэд зарылся пальцами в волосы рыжего, заставил того поднять голову выше и поцеловал в губы.

"Очешуеть!" — подумал Шульдих. Поцелуй был коротким, но очень властным.

— А теперь я спать. О деталях поговорим утром.

Пока рыжий хватал ртом воздух, силясь что-нибудь сказать по поводу подобного самоуправства, Кроуфорд разделся и буквально рухнул в постель.

— Брэд? — позвал рыжий. — Вообще-то это моя спальня, а твоя дальше по коридору...

Ответом ему было ровное дыхание крепко спящего человека.

Шульдих нахмурился. Губы всё ещё помнили вкус поцелуя и... если раньше он не рассматривал напарника в качестве возможного партнёра, то теперь задумался об этом. Действительно, и чего это он упускает выгоду, которая сама плывет ему в руки? А любовь это или нет...

— Утром, значит. Даже не думай, что я забуду, — ласково шепнул телепат, отвоевал одеяло себе и, завернувшись, лег, чтобы через минуту Кроуфорд подгрёб его ближе к себе и обнял.

Шульдих было дернулся, но хватка у напарника даже во сне была весьма основательная. О том, какая она на трезвую голову, телепат предпочел не думать.

Утро для Шульдиха предсказуемо наступило по звонку будильника. Комната наполнилось музыкой Вагнера "Реквием по мечте".

— Ещё бы похоронный марш, — простонал Кроуфорд и, отпихнув рыжего, которого до этого так трепетно и бескомпромиссно прижимал к себе, Брэд сделал попытку зарыться в подушку. В основном ушами, чтобы чудесные звуки не тревожили его покой.

В другое время ему непременно понравилась бы эта мелодия, но при сложившихся обстоятельствах похмельная голова отказывалась в должной мере оценить музыкальный вкус немца.

Телепат успел спросонья что-то невразумительно протестующе вякнуть, прежде чем рухнуть с постели на пол.

— Ай-яй-яй... — раздалось снизу. — Нет, ну Кроуфорд, ты сам напросился!

Шульдих приподнялся, мрачно обозрел мирно дрыхнущего оракула и невесомо провел пальцами по его виску.

...

Утро для Кроуфорда началось поздним вечером, то ли уже перетекшим в ночь, то ли почти. Кто-то мягко гладил его по волосам, зарывался пальцами в волосы и чуть потягивал за пряди. Правильно так потягивал. Сильно ровно настолько, чтобы это не доставляло дискомфорта, а, наоборот, было приятным. Лучшее средство от похмелья, ещё бы во рту не было так гадко. Будто кошки... кхм, неважно.

— Ммм... — простонал Кроуфорд и неохотно разлепил глаза.

Комната утопала в полумраке, не смотря на распахнутое настежь окно и убранные в разные стороны тяжелые шторы. А с оставленным легким тюлем игрался ветерок. Небо уже успело почернеть, и на угольном полотне небосклона совершенно не было видно звёзд. Зато луна мерцала призрачным желтым светом.

Кроуфорд повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на того, кто потревожил его сон. Мимолётно удивился, что видит лишь силуэт сидящего рядом с ним человека, и логически додумался до того, что очки, перед тем как отрубиться, он наверняка снял, отсюда и такие проблемы с идентификацией личности наглеца.

Кроуфорд уверенно пошарил рукой рядом с собой, не имея ни малейшего представления, куда он их забросил перед тем как крепко заснуть.

Шульдих тихо рассмеялся и, поймав руку Кроуфорда, вложил ему в ладонь очки.

— Liebe, не это ли ты ищешь? — в его игривом голосе слышалось легкая нота иронии и сочувствия, притом последнего было на самом донышке.

Кроуфорд автоматически сжал руку, потом сел и одел очки. Мир вокруг приобрел реальные очертания, а вот мысли, напротив, застопорились в голове. Брэду не надо было знать немецкий, чтобы перевести адресованное ему обращение на родной английский.

Шульдих подался вперёд, мазнул поцелуем по губам Кроуфорда и отстранился.

— Ну, раз ты очнулся, то пойду разогрею ужин. Я, правда, рассчитывал, что ты вчера так надолго не загуляешь... как обещал.

Кроуфорд потрясенным взглядом проводил рыжего, тайком ущипнул себя за бедро и тряхнул головой. Бедро болело, однако...

«Если мыслить логически, то этого попросту не может быть». На этой благостной мысли Брэд встал с кровати и отправился в ванну. Плечом чуть не снес косяк и, тихо ругнувшись себе под нос, залез под душ. Прямо в очках. Что вызвало приступ желчи по поводу несовершенства мира в целом и его, Кроуфорда, бытия в частности.

Кроуфорд вылез из душа, можно сказать, совсем другим человеком, готовым решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Его "проблема" нарисовалась в гостиной, куда был притащен кухонный стол, который надо отдать должное был практически профессионально сервирован. В комнате так аппетитно пахло, что в животе у Кроуфорда моментально заурчало. С его появлением заиграла романтическая музыка, а Шульдих потянулся к ведру со льдом, из которого намекающе торчало горлышко бутылки с вином. Достав её, рыжий ловко откупорил пробку, разлил вино по крутобоким бокалам и подошел к Кроуфорду. От мягкой, лиричной улыбки Шульдиха Кроуфорду захотелось заскочить в оружейную и соответственно моменту приодеться. В бронежилет.

— Ну, вот теперь ты похож на человека, — промурлыкал рыжий и протянул бокал. — За нас и годовщину нашей совместной жизни!

Кроуфорд автоматически ухватился за ножку бокала. Немного ребристая поверхность неожиданно больно врезалась в пальцы.

— Кхм... — кашлянул он. — О чём ты?

Шульдих сморгнул, его улыбка из мягкой и ласковой превратилась в настороженную, но голос звучал по-прежнему уверенно:

— О нас, разумеется.

— О нас, — повторил Кроуфорд, покатал на языке это выражение, примеривая его к себе и напарнику. — О каких "нас" идёт речь?

Рыжий опустил бокал и задумчиво пробормотал:

— Вроде головой не бился...

— Шульдих! — возмутился Брэд.

— Что "Шульдих"?! Это ты несешь какую-то чушь... — неестественно тихим голосом ответил он. Выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться и взять себя в руки: — Почему ты смотришь на меня, как будто увидел привидение?

— Скорее кошмар.

Тонкие пальцы рыжего сжались до белизны на граненной ножке бокала, и Кроуфорду послышался хруст.

— Давай разберемся, — предложил Брэд в повисшей тишине. — И я надеюсь, это не игра, потому что если это так, то я сверну тебе шею.

— И будешь счастлив? — хмыкнул Шульдих, поставил на стол бокал. Осторожно, почти нежно, будто боялся грохнуть им со всей силы.

— Насчет счастлив — не знаю, но, по крайней мере, спокоен... когда выбешусь.

Кроуфорд сделал пару глотков. Остуженное вино оставило после себя приятное послевкусие. Его любимое, к слову сказать.

— Я не буду обещать сделать с тобой то же самое, если это ты сейчас решил так несмешно пошутить.

— Предлагаю продолжить, раз с обменом любезностями покончено, — усмехнулся Кроуфорд. Музыка смолкла, и в образовавшуюся паузу у него неприлично громко заурчало в животе.

— Может, поужинаем? Не пропадать же... — Шульдих отвел взгляд от Брэда.

Отпираться было бы глупо, а Кроуфорд никогда не был сторонником бессмысленных действий, отрицающих очевидные вещи. В данном случае, он был голоден, как волк, который сидел на жесткой диете не меньше месяца.

Заиграл Венский вальс. У Шульдиха на губах мелькнула ностальгическая улыбка.

— Что? — спросил Кроуфорд, устраиваясь за столом напротив рыжего.

— Да так... ничего.

— А всё же?

— А ты не помнишь, да? — рыжий старался не встречаться с сотрапезником взглядом. И не дождавшись ответа, пояснил: — Три месяца назад в Версале мы танцевали с тобой Венский вальс.

— Убийство мистера МакГрегори? — уточнил Кроуфорд. Он прекрасно помнил Венский вальс, который исполнял оркестр в садах, окутывающих дворец тогда, когда струи фонтанов взмывали ввысь, и в их переливах танцевала радуга.

— Оно самое, — улыбнулся Шульдих, вскинул голову и посмотрел с надеждой на Кроуфорда. От этого лихорадочного взгляда Брэду стало ещё сильнее не по себе. Нельзя так играть.

— Чистая была работа, — медленно проговорил Кроуфорд.

Взгляд Шульдих снова уперся в стол, и он спросил упавшим голосом:

— То есть, ты не помнишь, как мы любили друг друга на королевском ложе? И как потом было чудесно любоваться видом на парк, распахнув настежь окна? И пить кофе из Старбакса...

Кроуфорд недоверчиво сверлил лоб Шульдиха. Напарника Брэд знал в достаточной мере хорошо, чтобы поверить в то, что рыжий мог всё это организовать. Недоверие вызывала "избирательная амнезия" и цена, которую телепату пришлось бы уплатить за "мимолетное удовольствие".

— Кхм... — откашлялся Кроуфорд. — Сколько?

— Три дня, — мрачно отрезал Шульдих.

— И я тебе это позволил? — удивился своей расточительности Кроуфорд. Телепат на целых три дня стал полностью профессионально непригоден. Это же сплошные убытки!

— А кто тебя спрашивал? — усмехнулся рыжий. — Да и ты не возражал...

Кроуфорд положил мяса себе и Шульдиху. Жареная свинина под шапкой из тертого сыра с кусочками ананаса и кислой вишни прекрасно сочеталась с вином, которым снова наполнил бокалы рыжий. Тихая музыка, мелодичный звон фарфора, аппетитные запахи и колышущееся пламя свечей... "Ужин, достойный пера поэта", — усмехнулся Кроуфорд, поймав себя на этой мысли, и продолжил разговор.

— Ладно, оставим Париж в покое. Давай начнем сначала, — и вовремя поймал себя за язык, чтобы не спросить "как мы дошли до жизни такой?". Вместо этого с почти незаметной заминкой он поинтересовался: — Как так получилось, что мы оказались в одной постели?

Шульдих с такой силой нажал на нож, что он немелодично проскрежетал по тарелке.

— Ты и этого не помнишь? — спросил он таким голосом, что Брэд невольно поежился. У него создалось чёткое ощущение, что телепат только что подписал ему, Кроуфорду, смертный приговор. При этом просто расстрел на месте был бы куда более гуманным способом свести счеты с жизнью, чем тот, на который способен обречь человека напарник. Хотя Шульдих никогда не отличался гуманностью и человеколюбием, но и садистом, упивающимся страданиями других, никогда не был (не смотря на то, что их работа и сопутствующие ей обстоятельства располагали), сейчас Кроуфорд не был в этом настолько уверен...

— Шульдих, — как можно мягче обратился к нему Брэд, — просто расскажи, как это случилось в первый раз?

Он сделал внутреннее усилие и накрыл ладонью сжатую на рукояти ножа до побелевших костяшек руку Шульдиха. Успокаивающе погладил, про себя прикидывая, как будет поудобнее перехватить вилку. Там, конечно, не семь сантиметров, но при желании и умении недолго и до внепланового похода к врачу докатиться.

Рыжий замер, изучающе посмотрел на руку Кроуфорда, отказываясь при этом встречаться с ним взглядом, и заставил себя пару раз глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть.

— Ты хоть Раскол после падения Маяка помнишь? — тихо спросил Шульдих.

Кроуфорд кивнул, позабыв, что напарник на него не смотрит, и досадливо поморщившись, осторожно подтвердил, что это он помнит прекрасно.

— Как искусственное дыхание мне делал на берегу, помнишь? — продолжил допытываться рыжий.

— Да, — ещё более осторожно согласился Кроуфорд.

Шульдих снова сжал пальцы на вилке, Брэд не замедлил погладить его по руке.

— А потом началась война за власть.

— Угу, с двумя лагерями, подковерной игрой и стратегической победой в конце. Это я прекрасно помню, но вот когда мы успели стать кем-то ближе друг другу, чем просто напарники?

— А вот в процессе. Помнишь, у тебя стояла адская жара, и ты мечтал о Египте, потому что там точно было бы прохладнее. А у меня была боевая высадка с парашютом, но ты написал мне о том, чтобы я не пил много воды... — Шульдих опустил голову ниже, и голос его стал звучать глуше, зато в нём появилась теплота.

Кроуфорд нахмурился. Он помнил, что что-то такое он действительно писал.

— Кхм... но это всего лишь смс. Вам надо было экономить воду, да и перед прыжком лучше не напиваться, а насколько я помню, у тебя не слишком большой опыт по этой части.

Шульдих выдрал руку из-под ладони Кроуфорда и с ожесточением принялся кромсать мясо на своей тарелке.

— Да, ты прав, — процедил он.

Брэд проследил взглядом за расправой, происходящей на его глазах, сглотнул и принялся за свою порцию. Настоящий стратег знает, когда стоит переждать бурю... молча.

К слову сказать, было вкусно... И почему рыжий скрывал от него такие полезные способности?!

Когда на тарелке Шульдиха не осталось мяса, а только пара листиков салата, Брэд рискнул продолжить свои расспросы.

— Хорошо, а что было потом?

Шульдих зыркнул на него, как на врага, и Кроуфорд поблагодарил Леди Удачу, Будду и пару Богов за то, что в тот момент ничего не жевал. Как пить дать, подавился бы.

— А потом ты отправился в Нью-Йорк, а я застрял в Берлине, и мы переписывались, по-моему, целыми днями напролёт. — Шульдих задумался: — Мне кажется, мы бы переписывались даже ночью, если бы ты не был жаворонком.

— Зато ты сова, — отмахнулся он. С этой отвратительной чертой рыжего Брэд уже успел свыкнуться, хотя до сих пор недоумевал, как это можно полночи страдать фигней, а по утрам так сладко дрыхнуть... Утро, ведь оно на то и утро, чтобы вскочить и побежать... работать, отдыхать, свершать великие дела, в конце концов. А что можно сделать ночью, кроме как повздыхать над чашкой чая и почитать книжку?.. Только не выспаться.

Шульдих после замечания Кроуфорда внезапно улыбнулся.

— Да, но ты пару раз совершил подвиг и засиживался со мной допоздна...

— Это несомненно от глубокого чувства, — сыронизировал Кроуфорд и прикусил язык, наткнувшись на полный робкой надежды взгляд Шульдиха.

Кроуфорд поднялся из-за стола, обошел его. Встав за спиной у рыжего, он положил ему руки на плечи и чуть сжал их.

— Шульдих, — как можно мягче, вкладывая всю теплоту, которую удалось выскрести из самых потайных уголков своей души, произнес Кроуфорд: — Хорошо, предположим, что ты и я были вместе до сегодняшнего моего пробуждения, но скажи мне, пожалуйста, почему я тогда забыл всё так избирательно?

— У меня есть предположение... — голос Шульдиха звучал хрипло, с ноткой тоски и безнадежности — так говорят, когда врач выносит смертельный приговор... и лечение становится всего лишь отсрочкой. – Помнишь, тебе неоднократно предлагали возглавить Эсцет и реорганизовать то, что осталось от организации?

— Ну да. Вчера, кажется, звонил мистер Гранд.

— Угу, — помрачнел Шульдих, — и ты всерьёз обдумываешь, а не принять ли тебе его?

— Да, — сердце пропустило удар. "Это что же получается... Я отказывался, потому что Шульдих был категорически против возвращения в организацию, и тогда они решили... посмели?!"

Руки Кроуфорда с силой сжали плечи рыжего.

— Надо было выжечь эту заразу подчистую, — с неожиданной даже для самого себя злостью прорычал Кроуфорд.

Шульдих под его руками настороженно замер.

— Что же мы теперь будем делать? — тихо спросил рыжий.

Кроуфорд нахмурился, но почти тут же улыбнулся. Его осенила прекрасная идея.

— Шульдих, — он потянул напарника из-за стола, повернул к себе, провел рукой по щеке, зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке и чуть приблизился к нему, — они украли у нас год нашей с тобой жизни, что ж... они дали нам повод повторить, только ещё ярче, чем оно было. Без войны. Только ты и я.

И прежде чем Шульдих успел сообразить, в какую сторону переменился ветер, Кроуфорд требовательно поцеловал его.

— Кстати, наложенная со стороны амнезия... — оторвавшись от губ рыжего и переводя дыхание, сообщил Кроуфорд, — снимается самым естественным путем. Яркими приятными эмоциями. Вот сейчас и мы вспомним, как это, когда ты и я... в одной постели.

Глаза Шульдиха расширились, но восторга от грядущего в них почему-то не наблюдался.

— А может, не стоит торопить события?

— Ну почему же не стоит? — улыбнулся Брэд, легонько прикусил рыжего за нижнюю губу. — То, что я не помню, как мы провели этот год вдвоем, не отменяет не твоих, не моих чувств.

Шульдих уперся Кроуфорду руками в грудь.

— Ам… ммм... — но что ответить, так и не придумал.

— Вот и я так считаю, — усмехнулся Кроуфорд. — Пойдем в постельку, отпразднуем годовщину и наш первый день вдвоём.

— Да, непременно... Идём, — улыбнулся Шульдих, и когда Кроуфорд чуть отстранился, пробормотал: — Я только за хлебушком схожу...

— Что?

— Только я забыл тебе сказать, что тебе звонил мистер Абендорф, и у него какие-то проблемы...

— ЧТО?! Так, я к нему. Вернусь, продолжим.

Кроуфорд громко хлопнул дверью. Шульдих довольно усмехнулся:

— Это не срочно. Как жаль, что ты не дослушал.

Шульдих рухнул на стул и залпом осушил бокал. Голова шла кругом, и мысли в этом замкнутом пространстве метались почище мышей, которых с крупой в лапах застал в амбаре голодный кот. Рыжий вскочил, обежал квартиру, вернулся в гостиную, рухнул на диван и уронил голову на руки. Посидев какое-то время не шевелясь, Шульдих снова принялся ходить туда-сюда, чем мог бы довести до белого каления любого зрителя. Благо никого не было, чтобы пронаблюдать душевные метания рыжего.

"И что мне теперь делать?! Он же скоро вернётся и потребует продолжения банкета... А я что тогда? Скажу ему правду... Да, скажу ему правду! ПРАВДУ?! Что я ему решил отомстить и играл с ним?! Ни за что! Я хочу жить, а он меня после этого расчленит! Кроуфорд, конечно, не Ганнибал, но ради такого дела что-нибудь этакое придумает..." Шульдих невольно поежился. В том, что фантазия напарника безгранична, он уже давно не сомневался. Бронетранспортер и иммиграция на кольца Сатурна не поможет.

Рыжий продолжил измерять ногами метраж их с напарником жилплощади и размышлять над своей нелегкой судьбой. "Говорил мне учитель по актерскому мастерству: «верь в то, что играешь, Шульдих! Всем сердцем, до слез и боли... и тогда тебе поверят, но заклинаю, никогда не играйся чувствами, а то...» — а что «то...» — не помню. Но явно что-то нехорошее. И это «нехорошее» двухметровый мужик, с широким разворотом плеч, магнумом в качестве первого аргумента и боксом в качестве подведения итогов... Спокойно, Шульдих, спокойно! Убивать ему меня невыгодно. Он прибыли лишится. Где он найдет ещё одного такого гениального телепата, как я?.."

Рыжий посмотрел на себя в зеркало, нервным жестом убрал с глаз челку и оскалился.

"Красавчик... которому напарник попу на уши натянет. Или просто натянет".

Шульдих вздохнул при этой мысли и попытался представить себя и Кроуфорда. В подробностях представить. Выходило странно: мордой в стенку и "аста ла виста, бэйби". "Хотя нет, так быть не может. Не со мной. Он же меня любит. Ой! А если любит, значит, это будет не один раз... А мне оно надо? Ну, предположим, целоваться мне с ним понравилось. Увлекательное занятие..." — Шульдих неосознанно провел пальцами по губам, заметил и отдернул руку. "Ну да... это может быть очень даже ничего, но вот я как-то не предполагал возвращаться к уже пройденному этапу жизни".

Рыжий накинул плащ, вышел из дома и зашагал в сторону ближайшей аптеки. Надо было пополнить запасы презервативов и обзавестись смазкой. Только расплачиваясь за покупку в кассе, Шульдих осознал, что не имеет особых возражений против подобного развития отношений. С мужчин в своё время он переключился только потому, что его завела встреченная им Сильвия, божественная женщина во всех отношениях, а особенно в постельном плане. И ощутив с ней вкус секса с женщинами, рыжий совсем перескочил на прекрасный пол.

"А может, это у него просто нереализованное желание? Реализуется и само отвалится? Хотя не-е-ет, после секса со мной, навряд ли... Что ж мне делать? Правда — не вариант, идти в постель, значит, это типа подтвердить, что я его люблю. А вдруг не стерпится и не слюбится? Он же жаворонок, а я сова... у нас даже графики не совпадают".

Но мыслил Шульдих в одну сторону, а времени зря не терял. Жаркий секс на сухую с разодранной задницей в качестве последствия его совершенно не устраивал. Да и не могло такого быть, если придерживаться версии рыжего о том, как именно они провели последний год совместной жизни.

— Ненавижу тебя, Брэд! — жарко шипел Шульдих, лежа на постели и лаская себя рукой. Вскрытая баночка со смазкой гордо стояла рядом на тумбочке.

Рыжий не постеснялся и себя подготовил на славу, чуть было даже не увлекся, но вовремя остановился. Довел себя до разрядки по-быстрому, обтерся и принялся ждать явления любовника.

"А если сделать так, что ему не понравится со мной? С другой стороны, год терпел, а тут не понравилось? А вдруг, после того как стерли... не нравится! Прямо какая трагедия: секс не удался, любовь окочурилась в смеховом припадке. Нет, мне однозначно нравится эта мысль... Чего бы такого изобрести?.."

— О, ты уже в постели и без одежды. Я вижу, ты меня ждал, — по-акульи улыбнулся Кроуфорд, замерев в дверях. Шульдих аж вздрогнул. Занятый тяжкими думами, он проворонил и хлопок двери, и скрип деревянной лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.

— Конечно, сладкий. Как я могу тебя не ждать, — приторно промяукал рыжий, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-нибудь из того, что Кроуфорду сто процентов не нравилось.

— Котеночек хочет так, — сладко протянул Брэд и принялся не спеша снимать одежду, откровенно любуясь нагим телом рыжего.

— Кусь-кусь... — клацнул зубами Шульдих.

— Мне сгонять за плеткой, наручниками или обойдемся подручными средствами? — совершенно серьёзно спросил Кроуфорд. — Это же наш "новый первый" раз. Я решил, что всё будет, как ты хочешь...

"Это меня и пугает" — промелькнула шальная мысль Шульдиха, но её тут же вытеснила другая: "Плетка? Наручники? Нет... может по-миссионерски, с погашенным светом, две-три минуты, я свободен, а тебе не понравится?" Не смотря на мысли, его взгляд зацепился за обнажающегося Кроуфорда и так и застрял на нем. Этот простой, в сущности, стриптиз внезапно отозвался легким жаром в теле.

— Нет-нет, не стоит... не сегодня. Хочу по-старинке, — капризно заявил он, но голос дрогнул. От того, как Кроуфорд положил руки на ремень брюк и обещающе улыбнулся, у Шульдиха пересохло во рту. Но он сделал ещё одну попытку сбить настрой, как у Кроуфорда, так и у себя.

— Погасим свет, чтобы ничего не было видно. Думаю, так будет более интригующе...

— Как скажешь, — ласковым голосом согласился Кроуфорд.

"И тут-то я тебе сделаю такой минет, что ты меня к своему члену на километр не подпустишь!" — мысленно продолжал настраивать себя на "правильный" лад Шульдих.

— То есть, я могу побыть сверху? — выстрелил он осенившим его вопросом в упор.

Постель под Кроуфордом прогнулась, он навис над рыжим сверху, дёрнул в сторону кусок простыни, которой Шульдих укрывал пах, и улыбнулся.

— Хочешь быть сверху... Разберёмся, — многообещающе выдохнул он и, прежде чем Шульдих попытался встать в позу, впился в его губы голодным и жарким поцелуем. Кроуфорд завел руки Шульдиха ему за голову.

— Ммм? — успел протестующе промычать рыжий, но Кроуфорд на невразумительные потуги прервать поцелуй и поговорить не обратил особого внимания. Разве что прикусил за нижнюю губу, чтобы не выпендривался. Затем он перетянул запястья Шульдиха ремнем и приласкал пальцами член.

/Ты что... агхрр... делаешь?/ — с перебоем во время особенно приятного прикосновения протранслировал телепат Кроуфорду.

/Исполняю твоё желание, солныш/, — последовал его лаконичный ответ.

"Надо сопротивляться... может, его попросить подушечку подвинуть или спросить, а удобно... удобно ли ему? Говорят, у некоторых от заботы падает..."

Кроуфорд оторвался от губ рыжего и принялся покрывать поцелуями его шею, плечи и грудь.

"Хрен что у него упадет!" — с каким-то энтузиазмом подумалось Шульдиху, и он подался навстречу руке. "Ну кто так ласкает?! Хватит дразнить. Действуй уже... Смелее. Я тем местом не кусаюсь..."

Почувствовав отклик, Кроуфорд довольно хмыкнул и обхватил его член ладонью. Шульдих сам не заметил, как застонал и заелозил на простынях.

Кроуфорд провел рукой по его груди, задел соски, приник губами к животу, поцеловал, грубо кусая и посасывая кожу. Когда он начал зализывать красную отметину, Шульдих заметался, его дыхание сбилось. Брэд поцеловал пупок, прикусил косточку бедра и почти коснулся губами члена. Шульдих только почувствовал его дыхание... но Кроуфорд уже отстранился, стек с кровати и вышел из комнаты.

— Нет, ну какого хрена?! — возмутился Шульдих, сообразив, что его оставили валяться со стояком и связанными руками. Хорошо хоть не за спиной... Чем рыжий и воспользовался. Конечно, не очень удобно ласкать себя так, но лучше, чем ничего.

— Ай-яй-яй... не мог подождать пару минут, непоседа? — ласково спросил Кроуфорд, возвратившись к любовнику, отвел руки Шульдиха и, заставив его приподнять голову, надел маску для сна. Надвинул на глаза и поцеловал рыжего в губы.

— Так достаточно темно? — хрипло спросил он и накрыл член рыжего рукой.

— Ненавижу! — с чувством выдохнул любовник и подался навстречу Кроуфорда с протяжным стоном. "Если изнасилование неизбежно... да-а-а!"

Кроуфорду было достаточно просто провести по внутренним сторонам бедер Шульдиха, чтобы тот без протеста развел их в стороны. Теперь не скрываясь, Брэд усмехнулся и провел языком по головке, облизал уздечку и взял в рот. Не то чтобы у мистера "подобные вещи делают мне, а не я" не было практики, но изнывающему от желания под его ласками Шульдиху хотелось и... не хотелось, чтобы Кроуфорд имел больше опыта по этой части.

Доведя рыжего до бессвязных стонов, переходящих в невнятные угрозы, Кроуфорд, так и не дав Шульдиху кончить, навис над ним.

— Хочешь сейчас быть сверху? — хриплым голосом прорычал Брэд.

— Да пошел ты! — с трудом собравшись с мыслями, выдохнул рыжий.

— Как скажешь... Всё, как ты хочешь! — пообещал Кроуфорд и, приподняв бедра Шульдиха, вошел в него. Огромным усилием воли заставил себя не двигаться и чуть подождать.

Но стоило рыжему пошевелиться, податься к нему, сильнее насаживаясь, как у Брэда отказали тормоза. Он вцепился до синяков в бедра рыжего, брал рывками и хрипел что-то успокаивающее.

Голова Шульдиха металась по постели, волосы прилипли ко лбу и лезли в рот. Он ругался тогда, когда мог себе это позволить. Гнулся так, как будто его тело принадлежало какому-нибудь гимнасту, но уж точно никак не ему самому. И когда Кроуфорд специально останавливался, чтобы продлить ощущение, обещал тому кары небесные шепотом настолько тихим, что проклятия скорее можно было угадать по движению губ, чем услышать.

Шульдих очнулся оглушенным, опустошенным и обессиленным. Кроуфорд лениво гладил его по спине и улыбался. Рыжий не смотрел, но почему-то был уверен, что это так.

"Потом разберёмся", — сонно подумал Шульдих, невзначай скопировав любимую фразу напарника, устроился на нём поудобнее и заснул.

Кроуфорд погладил рыжего по спутавшимся волосам и шепнул тихо, чтобы не разбудить:

— Я же говорил, что детали обсудим утром…


End file.
